The present invention relates to bandpass filters and more particularly to tuneable bandpass filters. In a ruggedized environment where space is at a premium such as that encountered in mobile and portable communications equipment used by the military, previously known tuneable filters utilized resonators and vacuum variable capacitors to tune the resonators which resulted in large size, low efficiencies and less resistance to damage in the ruggedized environment.